


not 1 or 2 but 3

by basingse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basingse/pseuds/basingse
Summary: just a werewolf having his soft hours and decided to list 3 things he loves to do with his human boyfriend.





	not 1 or 2 but 3

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first fic take it easy on me  
> this is a bilingual culture so please if I spell something wrong just tell me  
> lowkey inspired by one of my fav fics series (it's from bts fandom tho)  
> sorry for not mentioned the other members I don't hate them I just don't know how to put them there  
> enjoy :)

Being born was half human and a half wolf isn’t something too difficult or annoying as people used to speak. Even if the world now is used to have werewolves with humans in society it doesn't mean humans like them.

Jeno lives in a small town because ー well, he does transform into a little wolf... like literally the animal in one blink.

And have to respect their hierarchy but no, he and the others werewolves don’t have that bully image about omega, beta, and alpha inside their community that writers seem so invested about, creating chaotic and violent rumors about their dynamic (it's kinda of offensive, to be honest).

So no, Jeno being an alpha doesn't mean he has that “instinct” to claim who he wants or a possessive behavior for his lover. He read some human books and is ready to punch in the face who create that bullshit because in real life, all the werewolves do is care for the lovers and ask for their consent even in simple things. he had enough of this and can list his 3 favorite things about being a lovely boyfriend.

 

_The first thing is: to be sensitive for smells._

 

It’s with this ability that he can protect the others by sniffing what the others are feeling, like if they are scared, distressed or content by a simple change, a spike as they call, of their natural smell.

And is an important influence to find your partner or mate too, imagine your nose getting an incredible smell that you can't forget about and able to display this scents with proud to everyone. Actually this the high level of affection in a relationship.

This is why Jeno loves this sense so much because this is how he found his boyfriend 4 years ago when he was trotting in his wolf form in the forest near his pack, suddenly sensing the boy smells in distance and just click.

Is one of the causes that he likes to be sniffing Renjun – the said boyfriend – when he walks displaying the boy’s scents on himself. He likes it when he’s in his wolf form and can jump in Renjun like an excited puppy he knows he is. Though he gets scouted for this, the result of his boyfriend’s scent clings to his fur and taking longer to fade away is like a paradise to him (but he don't voice this to Renjun and let the boy thinking he’s just playing).

And how his boyfriend smell? He can tell for sure not all the human can smell like that, most of them smell like carbon dioxide or just artificial laundry product. But oh, Jeno can’t put a word at Renjun’s scent, every time he smells the now familiar bitter-sweet scent, he gets the feeling like it’s a patting in his soft wolf belly (or in romantic words like butterflies in the stomach).

 

_The second thing is: the feeling of hands on him._

 

Jeno really enjoy the feeling of Renjun's small delicate hands (don’t tell him that Jeno calls him 'small' that hand can smash hard too) caring his fur in moments like a sunny day when they would go to the forest and rest on their place: a camp full of grass and thousands of lilies.

Perfect spot to enjoying the company of each other in a comfortable silence because his boyfriend needed some fresh air from studying all week and by the frown he sees on Renjun's face he can only imagine how stressful this may be, Jeno doesn't know too much about human school because he's disciplined in home with the elders of the pack teaching him about alpha duties and stuff but knows enough to worry like a madman for something that makes his lover distrust himself and his ability.

Wanted to help so much he listens to Renjun talking about his problem and send his best puppy eyes as a tentative to tell him to stop worrying too much, he’s a nerd and will get the best score on the test.

Perhaps Jeno admitted he take advantage of his upset boyfriend because it’s a rare case when he gets touchy like that so, with both laying he put his big wolf head almost on top of Renjun’s chest with all the care in the world to not hurt him and when he start talking about what is making him so nervous, he let the boy plays with Jeno's ear, not just melting the wolf boy right there but he knows will calm his boyfriend’s anxiety.

On the next day, Jeno leaves flowers in Renjun's window with little notes to help him concentrate to have a nice test and a promise to take him on a museum date.

 

_The third and Jeno's favorite is: kissing the hell out of Renjun._

 

He doesn't know why it's such an affective gesture for humans but he understands when they said people can feel the love they have for their partners by a kiss.

it combusts him inside and out, he felt warm in many ways. He loves it when he cups Renjun's face in both of his hands and has a little time to admire those eyes that stare him back with happiness, love or want to have his lips on him.

Sometimes Renjun’s shyness makes a comeback knowing what’s coming when Jeno stare at his lips more than 4 seconds so, he closes his eyes.

Jeno takes his time to tease his boyfriend peppering his whole face with pecks, starting in the chin while his knuckles gently caressing his cheek, then he’s up to his eyes, kissing one by one slowly, another one on his forehead and finish with one in the corn of Renjun's lips that would gain a complaint of the boy saying — “stop being a brat and kiss me already”.  
At this point, neither Jeno can control his desire and he attaches his lips to the other boy’s lips with so much passion. Just giving themselves time to breathe before they move their heads in synchrony as Jeno's lips move against Renjun’s slowly, but perfectly. He feels the boy nibble at his bottom lip and gasps, allowing the other to slip his tongue in his mouth.

When they pull apart to breathe, Jeno doesn’t giving time to appreciate Renjun swollen red lips, this time he likes nosing from the boy's cheek to neck sensing the warmth it’s his boyfriend scent with a little spike of joy that makes Jeno’s heartbeat nonstop.

It’s like that since the first time they kiss. It isn't soft as their friends think, Renjun just give him soft kisses in the head when he’s in wolf form just because the boy says Jeno's fur is too fluffy he can't resist.

And weren’t their first (for Jeno's own surprise he kisses some wolf girls in his pack). They’ve waited so long to one finally confess. Too much feeling to contain in just a kiss.

 

And just like that Jeno finish his precious list but it's already writing 4, 5, 6 others things he loves on his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked or not!


End file.
